


Moondust

by elderscrolls



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Angst, College AU, M/M, ig anyways college is only briefly mentioned but, mostly anyways it has a fluffy ending bc im a self-indulgent bastard, one-sided / pining for most of it, uhh tw for abuse imp + cursing thats abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderscrolls/pseuds/elderscrolls
Summary: In which Hearth crushes on his roommate.





	Moondust

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the quality i wrote this in like an hour
> 
> the titles based on the song i listened to while writing this bc im creative lmao. technically based off of a prompt i found but Boy Did I Spiral
> 
> anyways blitzstone watered my crops and cured my acne

If you don’t feel, you don’t get hurt - Hearth had learned that the hard way. He pushed back the rejection from his father, he didn’t let the guilt over his brother’s death well up. And it worked just fine for him; sure, he didn’t feel the _good_ emotions, either, but it was better than feeling sad all the time.

Of course, then he had to go and get a crush on his roommate, Blitzen. Blitz, who had immediately pointed out the lack of color in Hearth’s outfit upon their first meeting and made the candy-stripe scarf Hearth hadn’t gone without wearing since. Blitz, who learned sign language just for him. Blitz, who always made sure he had eaten enough.

Blitz, Blitz, Blitz. He couldn’t get his mind off of him for even a second, could he?

Twirling the end of his scarf, he frowned at the fridge from across the room. Tacked on it were little reminders from Blitzen in his fancy cursive. It was no wonder Hearth had fallen for him - he had never really been _cared about_ before. His dad was a real piece of shit; even without the death of Hearth’s brother, the strict man had absolutely _hated_ the fact that he was deaf, going as far as forcing him to write on a board instead of signing.

But Blitz? When Hearth had reached for the board after finding out Blitz didn’t know ASL, Blitz had pushed it down, insisting, “no, you don’t have to do that! I’ll learn.”

But Blitz was nice to _everyone_ \- unless they were wearing something unfashionable, anyways. There was no way he’d have feelings for someone like _Hearth_. He’d probably laugh if Hearth confessed.

With that cheerful thought in mind, Hearth buried his face in one of the duck-shaped throw pillows on the couch he resided on. Of course, even _that_ reminded him of Blitz. It was because of his roommate that the apartment was decorated so cheerfully; Hearth himself had grown up in a plain room, with the only furniture being the mattress on the floor and task lists on the wall. Having no idea what room decor normally consisted of, he had let Blitz do everything.

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed there, but eventually, he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, there was Blitz, snazzily dressed as usual. A concerned look was on the dark-skinned man’s face. “Are you alright?” He asked. Hearth didn’t hear him, of course, but he could read lips just fine, as long as the person spoke clearly.

Hearth hated how it made his heart flutter, how Blitz’s skin against his made him ache to be closer, closer, closer.

 _I’m fine._ He signed, hoping his internal struggle wasn’t showing on his face. _How was your day?_

Blitz’s face broke into a grin. “Oh, it was great! My professor used one of the outfits I designed as an example for the other classes and...” he went on, settling down on the floor as he spoke. He rambled about the terrible outfits he had seen and Abercrombie's awful seams, and Hearth observed with interest, feeling a pang of sadness. this was good, this was _safe_ \- but it hurt.

Blitz stopped talking, frowning at him. “Come on, buddy. What’s wrong?” He asked, sitting up on his knees so he was eye-level with Hearth. His face was way too close to Hearth’s, his eyes searching. “Your face looks kind of red. Do you have a fever?”

He leaned in, his forehead against Hearth’s, which of course set Hearth on fire.

Panicking, Hearth rolled over, so he couldn’t see Blitz - effectively shutting down the conversation. _I said I’m fine_. He raised his hands over his head, signing in quick, jerky movements. His heart pounded against his chest like a caged bird, but he didn’t move when Blitzen shook his shoulder. He felt awful for it, but what the hell was he supposed to do? The moment had just been too much for him.

Eventually, Blitz stopped shaking him and presumably left. Hearth stayed in the same position until he felt the vibration as a door slammed shut. Only then did he roll over, his heart sinking as he noticed a plate of food on the coffee table across from him.

Why did Blitz have to be so nice even when Hearth was a total dick to him?

 _Stupid, thoughtful Blitz_ , Hearth thought bitterly as he chewed. It was good, even if it was cold by now. He turned on the TV to find something to watch while he ate, but the only things he could find were rom-coms, which only made him feel worse. Eventually, he just shut the TV off.

Although he hadn’t meant to, he ended up falling asleep on the couch. When he woke up, a blanket was over him, and in place of his plate was a sticky note.

_Out rock-climbing, should be back around 5. P.S. sorry for upsetting you._  
_-Blitz_

Upsetting him? Hearth wanted to laugh at the thought. Of course Blitz immediately assumed it was his own fault. He could spot an incorrect stitch from a mile away, but he was so oblivious when it came to Hearth’s crush.

Hearth wanted to stay on the couch, stewing in his own thoughts, but he could almost hear Blitz telling him to get up and eat something, and that he’d feel better afterwards. And eventually, Hearth did just that, tearing himself away from the couch to make a pot of macaroni and cheese. Blitz would disapprove, but hey, at least Hearth was eating _something_. Sometimes he didn’t bother eating for up to two days. Well, in the past, anyways. Now, Blitz made sure he ate at least once a day.

Once he was done eating, Hearth made up his mind - he would apologize to Blitz when he came back home. Since Hearth didn’t have any classes that day, that mostly consisted of pacing around the house and cleaning, out of lack of anything better to do. He even hung up Blitz’s shirts for him, after noticing that the male hadn’t had time to do it before.

He almost didn’t notice when Blitz came in - he didn’t announce himself to Hearth like usual, instead heading straight for the shower. He looked tired from the rock-climbing, sweaty and with bits of gravel stuck to his skin. Hearth had to rush in front of him to get his attention.

Blitz opened his mouth to speak, but Hearth quickly signed, _I’m sorry_.

“Hearth, you don’t have to apologize. I was being pushy.”

Hearth shook his head. _You were just concerned. I shouldn’t have shut you out like that._

Blitz seemed to relax. “So, what were you so upset about, anyways?” He paused. “You don’t have to answer that, of course. But you’re my best friend. If I can, I want to help.”

A flutter went through Hearth’s heart - he wasn’t sure if it was the fact that Blitz considered them so close, or that they weren’t close enough.

 _Nothing. It’s stupid._ He signed in short, small motions, biting his lip.

“Hearth-” Blitz started to say, but broke off as Hearth started signing again. Hearth wasn’t at all sure where his sudden courage came from, but he had the urge to tell Blitz. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn’t sure how much more of this he could stand. _I really like you. And I know it’s stupid because you’ll never like me back, but I still…_ Hearth paused, finally fully registering what he was saying. _Please don’t hate me for this._ He decided weakly. His cheeks burned, and his heart seemed to be real intent on beating its way into the room. The thought made his lips twitch into a small, grim smile - there was no way Blitz would love him if he saw his heart. Ugly and twisted, damaged.

Anxiety choked him like vines twisting around his lungs as he scanned Blitz’s face, waiting for any sign of a reaction. Flinching back in disgust, maybe. An angry expression. A pitying one.

None of that happened. Instead, it almost seemed like Blitz was blushing. “Hearth, I…”

When Blitz didn’t continue immediately, Hearth turned, making his way for the door. Where he was going, he wasn’t sure - but that was what he always did. He avoided uncomfortable situations.

Until he felt a warm hand in his.

When he turned, he barely registered it as Blitz leaned up to kiss him. That was about where his brain short-circuited.

Before he could kiss Blitz deeper, pull him closer, do anything, Blitz was pulling away. He stood there, stunned, as Blitz gently grabbed his hands to prevent him from signing - although not enough to actually stop him. “Will you listen to me now?” When Hearth nodded, he continued. “I really like you, too. And I think we should give us a chance.” He laughed; at least, that was what it looked like. “I can’t believe you worried about that. I could never hate you.” The words sent a feeling through Hearth that he couldn’t describe. It wasn’t one he felt often - that happened when you were pretty much hated by most of the people you grew up around.

Since Hearth was still rendered unable to think properly, he almost missed it when Blitz spoke again. “Do you want to watch a movie? We could order pizza.”

It wasn’t long before the pair was curled up on the couch, a rom-com flickering on the screen before them. And for once, it didn’t feel like a taunt to Hearth. He understood now how someone could be both happy and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to lmk if there are any spelling / etc errors im a dumbass


End file.
